


Paternal Conflicts

by LadyDuMaurier



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, father - Freeform, stella gibson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuMaurier/pseuds/LadyDuMaurier
Summary: Após a morte de Paul Spector, a superintendente Stella Gibson precisa voltar a sua vida normal, mas quando gritos começam a acordá-la no meio da noite, ela se vê obrigada a procurar a ajuda de um psiquiatra. Seria capaz o doutor Hannibal Lecter de compreender a raiz de seus conflitos?





	Paternal Conflicts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoNask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/gifts).



> Desculpem os erros , mas tão rápido a ideia me veio que senti a necessidade de postar. Espero que gostem de ler, assim como gostei de escrever.

Entrando no consultório os olhos azuis de Stella percorriam a sala parando frente ao homem de terno azul escuro riscado e gravata marrom, esta era sua segunda consulta desde a morte de Paul Spector e todas as questões que ele trouxera para superfície.

— Dormiu bem Stella ? Ele perguntava após lhe oferecer um lugar sentada a sua frente.

— Um pouco.

— Isso apenas funciona quando somos sinceros, então não minta. Eu saberei quando fizer.

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— Um crime por omissão. As palavras do homem lhe trouxeram um rápido movimento dos lábios, como se fosse lembrada de uma repreensão infantil.

— Dormi pouco. Sonhei com Kate Benedetto.

— Sobre o que era o sonho ?

— Nós estávamos no alto de um prédio, ela estava machucada e sangrando, seus olhos estavam inchados e ela chorava. Eu olhava para baixo e um corpo se encontrava atirado de uma moto. O pai dela morreu em um acidente, ela me contou durante o interrogatório. Quando meus olhos se voltavam para Kate novamente, Spector se encontrava abraçado a ela, eu não conseguia agir apenas ficava parada observando. Spector de repente começa a falar comigo mas Kate parecia alheia as palavras dele.

— E o que ele lhe dizia ? A voz era calma e seguida de um olhar objetivo, lembrando-lhe um interrogatório.

— Que eu falhei.

— Especificamente Stella ?

— A garotinha do papai falhou. Você não conseguiu salvá-la e nem a si mesma. Em voz alta as palavras lhe provocavam como uma infeliz piada.

— E depois disso ?

— Ele a atira do prédio e eu acordo.

— O que te acorda ?

— Os gritos de Kate caindo.

— Percebe que faz uma alusão paterna entre você e Kate. A perda de uma figura que significa muito para as duas e a qual Paul Spector conseguiu preencher em Kate e usar para lhe ferir.

— Eu não me vejo nela se é o que está sugestionando.

— Não, mais uma parte em você vê porque ela se sentiu atraída por Spector. Ele era atraente, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção dela. O que foi ?

— Ele amoroso, um marido dedicado e pai amoroso. Especialmente com Olivia.

— Kate é uma adolescente que confundiu a carência emocional paterna, com amor, com o carinho que ela via constantemente. Assim como você deve ter cometido o mesmo erro, mas não com um assassino de mulheres.

— Ela se deixou ser levada, eu vi os ferimentos que ela fez em si. Como …

— Kate não pôde ser salva da influência de Spector. Mas você podia fazer algo para afastá-lo e fez. O prendeu atrás de paredes que julgava seguras.

— Sim .

— E ele tirou seu controle quando se matou. Você não conseguiu a justiça que desejava para as mulheres mortas ou Kate. Sente como se houvesse falho, como quando seu pai morreu.

— Sinto raiva por isso.

— Cada pessoa reage ao luto de maneira diferente. Como reagiu?

Retirando o salto levantando a sola do pé, uma cicatriz descia o calcanhar subindo até o início tornozelo, onde se cobria por uma tatuagem. Os olhos castanho escuro do médico observam suficiente, até o sapato ser colocado novamente.

— Paul Spector trouxe novamente uma questão que nunca foi resolvida. Stella você nunca perdoou seu pai por deixá-la só, você preenche o vazio com tormentos que ocupem a raiva que sente e mantenham às memórias boas se sobrepondo.

— Nós não podemos administrar muitas coisas em nossas vidas, eu aprendi isso cedo, a vida não vai nos tratar bem apenas porque sofremos, ao contrário ela nos devora. Eu posso escolher o que quero como lembrança e o que quero enterrar doutor Lecter.

— Sim, mas você deve pensar por quanto tempo mais vai conseguir suportar guardar para si mesma essas emoções conflitantes. Quanto tempo está disposta a ouvir os gritos de Kate Benedetto?

Stella sabia que não era uma pergunta retórica, mas também não estava disposta a responder no momento.

Hannibal entendia o silêncio instaurado, ele não a pressionaria, a sinceridade e o controle da mulher a sua frente o intrigava, ele conseguia ver a garota assustada que se escondia atrás da fortaleza construída pelo sucesso profissional e independência, Stella não tinha ligações emocionais profundas, apenas empatia pelas vítimas.

— Vejo que nosso tempo acabou Stella, mas gostaria que pensasse bem sobre o que conversamos.

— Eu vou tentar doutor Lecter.

— Antes que vá, aceita uma taça de vinho? 

— Não sei se é apropriado.

— Apenas uma taça. Para quem quem ganha a vida caçando assassinos, uma taça com seu psiquiatra não me parece perigoso.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito. – o médico se afasta voltando com duas taças, lhe entregando uma — No meu trabalho prazeres violentos, têm finais violentos.

— Não irei atrás de você Stella, o mundo é mais interessante com você nele. A superintendente não sabia a razão mas as palavras dele lhe deram calafrios.

Ao menos uma taça de vinho poderia evitar os fantasmas em suas mentes.


End file.
